Mine
by CharcoalFaith
Summary: Angelus was never the same person as Angel, they never wanted the same things. Angel found who he wanted in Sunnydale, Angelus found who he wanted in a small town in England, in 1882.


**I do not own any of the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel, no matter how much I wish I did.**

_**England 1882**_

Angelus was content. He'd chosen, he'd chased, he'd fed. Life was as it should be. He was strolling through a small town in the north west of England a few hours before sunrise in the pouring rain.

Content, he decided was a very good word for his current state of mind. For the moment he wanted for nothing. His 'family' was as close to perfect as it was going to get.

Drusilla was a bundle of joy, well for him anyway, his crazy childe had a habit of making him feel better with a single meaningless sentence, or a single meaningless murder.

Then there was Spike. Angelus had been convinced that he'd have to stake Spike within his first year, but things had settled down and now Angelus was quite enjoying having a guy around to distract Drusilla. He and Spike had also stopped squabbling and although they knocked sparks of each other, there was no real malice.

Finally there was Darla, beautiful Darla, he had no doubt that eventually she'd bore him, but for the moment he wasn't about to complain about the great sex.

Angelus' musings were interrupted when he rounded a corner and walked smack into a girl. He was shocked, mostly due to her silence, humans were so noisy, scuffing shoes, heavy breathing. Usually you could hear them coming a mile off, this girl hadn't made a sound.

Shocked though he was he instinctively reached out to steady her, after all, chivalry was a great hunting tool.

Almost as soon as he'd touched her he snatched his hands away. The rain had soaked the girl, she was shivering in a thin shirt but through the shirt her skin was burning hot, hot enough for a cold dead vampire to start at the difference of temperature.

Angelus looked the girl over, she had jet black, shoulder length hair, choppily cut, falling in her eyes and framing her beautiful face. She was about 17 or 18 and very small, barely coming up to his shoulder. She had a curvy figure clad in a boys trousers , shirt and knee high boots.

She was looking up at him in shock, big earthy green eyes filled with a dozen emotions, fear and surprise being the most dominant. Angelus felt a stab of desire running through him, he considered her a moment, he was fairly sure he could drain another before he turned in and whatever crazy disease was giving her the fever would probably give her blood a great kick.

He took a step towards her so they were standing almost chest to chest and she had to look almost straight up to see his face. Angelus didn't have the patience for a subtle approach so he simply shot out his hand to grab her neck.

His hand however never made contact. The girl, somehow managed to match his speed and twirled away so she stood now a few paces away glaring at him. The master vampire growled, his face changing, hard ridges appearing on his forehead, his eyes turning yellow and a smile revealed fangs.

"Oh come now, I'm not going to hurt you." he mocked before lunging forward with inhuman speed, a fist flicking towards her with enough power to send her hurtling up the alley. Again the blow never landed as the small girl danced out of the way at the last possible moment.

Angelus growled again, running through the options in his head. Vampire? No he'd be able to tell. Demon? Again, he'd be able to sense it. A thought occurred to him and a trickle of fear ran down his spine. Slayer? Oh he hoped not.

Suddenly she struck with such speed that the demon had no chance of dodging, the first blow was a fist to his gut, causing him to fall to his knees in pain. The next was a knee to his face catching him in the nose and causing his eyes to water, blurring his vision. Finally she hit him hard with the flat of her hand in the back of his neck, hitting a pressure point and causing the hulking figure to fall to the ground in paralysed agony.

Angelus expected a stake to the heart, any human with such strength had to be the slayer and apparently he'd just lost the game. Instead of a sharp pain in his chest he heard the patter of booted feet as the girl fled from him.

A few moments later the master vampire staggered to his feet. He had to find the girl, slayer or no slayer his reputation was on the line. It occurred to him suddenly had the girl hadn't used an unusual amount of strength, if she had his nose would definitely be broken, but as it was it was just bruised. In fact, the girl wasn't so strong, she just knew exactly where to hit, and moved very fast.

He set off at a run, following the girls terrified scent, gaining on her as he used his superior strength to push his legs faster. The girl might have quicker reactions but he was a 130 year old master vampire, he wouldn't be beaten in a race by some little girl.

He eventually caught up with her in yet another alley, she gave a surprised yip as his hand closed around her shoulder and he yanked her backwards crushing her against his chest. Suddenly he felt Darla cloud his senses and saw her approach from behind the small girl. She was dressed impeccably as always in a scarlet, velvet dress, her hair up, in an elaborate twist. The difference between her and the small girl was striking, Darla was all seduction, his meal all practicality.

"I'll be with you in a moment Darla, just one more before we turn in." He growled out, the girl struggling against him as he spoke.

"Not willing to share Angelus?" Asked Darla in a mocking tone.

"Not this one, you want one go catch your own."

Darla huffed but stalked off to the main street to find a suitable meal. Angelus turned his attention back to his captive, her heat was burning through his shirt and heating his cold skin.

He shifted her black hair off her neck to reveal her pulse beating fast beneath the surface. Strangely the girl hadn't made a sound, usually they were pleading for their lives around about now, but the girl was silent.

He leaned closer, his face brushing hers as his mouth descended to her pulse, she had a unique smell, sharp like cinnamon with and underlying softness, she smelt like summer.

There was something about her, something unusual, his bloodlust was burning high, yet it felt almost like something was holding him back. Snarling, Angelus thrust the thought away and sunk his fangs into her neck.

She tasted like heaven, or as close as the Demon would ever get. The blood was burning hot, rich and powerful, so very full of life. The girl convulsed against him and he felt his desire for her raging through him, she was so soft against him, beginning to slump and lean on him as her strength flowed away.

Her blood, seemed to just keep coming, he consumed far more than her body ever should have held and yet still it came. It felt like an age before he had finally drained her dry, and for reasons he couldn't explain her remained stood there, head bowed over the girls corpse, arms wrapped around the fast cooling body. That was until Darla came back and he dropped her in the gutter immediately.

"Have fun darling?" Asked Darla.

"Yes..." Answered Angelus, eyes not moving from the body, suddenly his head snapped up and his expression returned to normal,

"Let's go shall we, find Spike and Drusilla?" He motioned for Darla to go first and with one last glance at the corpse followed her up the alley.

-xCFx-

Cold. It was always cold. Not just when a vampire killed her, any death at all was cold she realised. Just her, alone, waiting in the dark and the cold for the life to rush back to her.

And rush back the life did.

The blood boiled and swept through her, refilling all her veins and arteries, this was the third time she'd been drained dry by a vampire. The other two times they'd caught her by surprise, had their teeth in her neck before she could realise what was happening.

This time was different though, this time she'd had time to react, do something about it. And she'd tried. Tried to simply blast him away, but the magic wouldn't come, it wouldn't help her.

There was something off about this vampire, she had a stake in her left boot, but even when he was paralysed she hadn't even considered using it, something about him had made her run.

She knew what to do in this situation, she'd done it twice already, lay still, wait for the vampire to leave. Simple. But this time her body wouldn't let her. It screamed out in fear, unable to allow her to lie defenceless in the gutter whilst that vampire was so near.

Once again, she had to run.

As soon as her strength returned she was on her feet and thundering away.

Behind her the Blonde vampire turned to the dark one and asked in a curious voice.

"You let her live? It's not like you to leave a meal half finished."

And she heard a furious growl as she fled around the corner.

"I didn't!"

She ran through the town, going in circles. You might think this foolish, you'd be wrong, it was one of the best ways to mask your scent. Unfortunately she was sure it wouldn't be enough.

As she wheeled around another corner, she heard cheerful whistling and the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. And for the second time that evening she ran smack into someone.

He too caught her by the arms to steady her but there was no malice in this man's eyes, in fact the held a sort of content amusement.

"You alright pet?" Came the cockney drawl. She gasped and tried to dodge around him only to go flying over the body of another young woman. His hand appeared in her vision which she took and it helped her to her feet.

"Seriously, it's a bit dangerous to go wandering around at night, there are bad folk about. You're lucky I'm full you are."

Her green eyes just looked blankly at him before she tried to tug her hand free. It wouldn't budge.

"Now now, a bit of civility please, I'm Spike and you are?" He didn't get an answer, what he did get was a painful shock travelling up his arm and the sight of the her jumping over the body and darting into another alley.

-xCFx-

Spike huffed slightly rubbing his hand. This was what you got for actually being nice to people, he seriously wasn't going to hurt her, not even a little bit. Then again she had seemed a little spooked, maybe she was running from something.

He was about to leave the alley and the dead body of his recent meal when Angelus came charging around the corner with Darla on his tail. She was complaining loudly.

"Look, I don't even know why you're so bothered, it's not like.." But she got cut off by Angelus spotting Spike.

"Spike! Have you seen a girl, small, black hair, guys clothes, probably running." Spike raised an eyebrow, he could lie, just to piss him off, but they were getting along at the moment so he might as well keep it that way.

"Yup, she went that way couple of moments ago." He couldn't know just how much those words would haunt him in the years to come. Angelus sprinted off in the direction he had indicated. He watched him go, slightly bemused. He turned to Darla for an explanation.

"He drained her, left her in the gutter and then she got back up again." Said Darla in a bored tone.

Spike burst out laughing.

"Angelus is having trouble performing!" He choked out between fits of laughter. He got a rare smile from Darla as she shared in his mirth.

"Drained her did he? She seemed very spry for someone who just lost a lot of blood." He commented, still laughing.

- xCFx-

Angelus was furious. He could hear Spikes laughter as he chased down his girl through the night. Wait, his girl? What was this? What the hell was going on, first off he was reluctant to kill her, then she hadn't died and now he'd got all possessive. It just wasn't right.

Again Angelus thrust the thoughts from his mind. She was closer now, her scent stronger, sweet and powerful, drifting to him, mixed with the smell of the rain.

He extended his hearing and caught the sound of her frantic heart beating. At least she was aware of what was coming from her, at least she feared him.

He charged around the corner just to catch a glimpse of her darting through a side street, and there again as she vaulted over a wall. Her knowledge of the area was keeping her alive for the moment but he was gaining on her, and fast.

At last he wheeled around a corner to see her trip and fall onto the cobbles. As she clambered up she wheeled around to face him, such fear burning in her eyes it made him growl softly with desire.

Her entire body was tense, ready to flee at any opportunity, and suddenly she broke, tearing her gaze from his she spun around and ran, he chased after her, smug with the knowledge it was a dead end.

That was until they reached the far wall, she ran up it, flipped over his head and kicked him in the back, sending him crashing into the wall.

He snarled and staggered around expecting an empty alley, but instead he found her standing, not a few paces away staring at him with broken eyes.

"What are you? How...How can you do this, it doesn't make sense, you're just a vampire, j-just a vampire." It was the first time he'd heard her speak. She sounded like a choir, or at least that's what she would have sounded like if it weren't for the broken emptiness he'd caused in her. Emptiness he didn't even know how he'd caused. Suddenly her eyes shifted and she exploded in anger.

"Give It Back!" She screamed at him. Angelus was immediately confused as to what she was referring to. Her blood? If so that was just weird. He cocked an eyebrow at her. Her eyes, could they be more expressive?

As if to prove him wrong they splintered into pain, fear and regret, finally settling into a dead finality as if she'd lost a large part of herself somehow. He stayed watching her for a moment as she stared at her hands.

"Where has it gone?" she murmured to herself before collapsing.

Angelus darted forward, catching her before she hit the floor. Her eyes, those expressive green eyes were a warped black, no iris or whites, just shadowy black pooling beneath the surface. He shook her harshly but got no response.

Suddenly he felt the air around him change, instead of the soft patter of the rain the air felt charged, hissing sounded from the darkness and shadows began crawling towards them like wisps of smoke.

Angelus growled in fear and tightened his grip on the girl as anger coursed through him. The shadows passed straight through him to the girl and sank deep into her skin.

She began to convulse in pain as she absorbed the shadows, her eyes getting darker and darker with every moment that passed. Angelus turned snarling trying to free her from the oncoming dangers, too caught up in the moment to question his own motives. The shadows just kept coming ghosting through him in their eagerness to reach the girl.

Finally they stopped, he sighed in relief that was short lived. He noticed the silence, the rain had stopped. The rain, the shadows... and no, something else had stopped. _Her heart._ No! The desperation for her to live roared up inside him, strange, alien worry he hadn't experienced since Liam had lived.

And like a drum beat it was back, thundering in her chest, small hands clenched in his clothes and her beautiful face buried itself in his shirt. Her breathing was heavy and terrified and she was mewling slightly as she cried in pain.

He grabbed her face and wrenched it upwards so he could see her eyes. They were back to earthy green, expressive and soft. Fear flashed across them and she made to scramble out of his arms.

He kept a tight grip on one arm and the moment her feet touched the ground he yanked her to him, catching her face once again in his large hand. She was beautiful, even tear stained and exhausted there was a kind of broken beauty to her that hadn't been there at the beginning of the night.

What was she? Who was she? Why did he care? Why had he caught her before she'd hit the floor? The questions ran through his head as he stared at her soft lips. He felt himself becoming angry, anger was so much more simple, anger he understood.

His grip on her face became harsh and violent and he dragged her up to meet him as he crushed his lips against hers. The kiss was violent and dominant, overflowing with his anger and frustration. She pulled her head back with a gasp, confusion shining in her eyes.

"Nighty night Kitten." He growled and hit her hard in the same pressure point she'd used on him earlier. She slumped in his arms.

- xCFx-

Spike was laughing happily with Darla and Dru who had returned from her hunt when Angelus reappeared carrying the small girl in his arms. Spike raised an eyebrow and Darla began to speak when Angelus cut her off.

"No Questions." He growled and shifted the beauty in his arms.

"But.."

"No Questions Darla!"

Angelus threw a scowl at the amused expression painted across Spikes sharp features before storming off to the manor house they'd acquired. Spike grinned, this was going to be fun.

**Should update soon, please review :D**


End file.
